


death has never been for us

by fromthefarshore



Series: of living and not [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Writoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto turns Akaashi when he's twenty-seven years old. It's the most delicious blood Bokuto has ever tasted, and for a second he thinks maybe he should simply drain the body in front of him, letting the young man go to the other world. But he doesn't.</p><p>(It's a separate story. The only relation in these series is that the themes are related to Halloween.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	death has never been for us

Bokuto turns Akaashi when he's twenty-seven years old. It's the most delicious blood Bokuto has ever tasted, and for a second he thinks maybe he should simply drain the body in front of him, letting the young man go to the other world. But he doesn't. 

He stops, and later, when Akaashi painfully opens his eyes, when once warm body feels cold against Bokuto's touch, when Bokuto needs to forcefully hold him down and whisper again, and again that it will stop, that he will be okay, that he just needs to wait a little bit, Bokuto regrets his decision. 

\- 

He doesn't regret it years later when he brings his arm around Akaashi's waist, and spins him around, the heels of their shoes hitting against the wooden floor in perfect rhythm with silent music coming from the vinyl record-player Bokuto has gotten for his birthday back when they just became popular. 

"Why did you do that? Back then," Akaashi asks, just like he's done dozens of times before, and there's a smile on his lips. His hand wanders up to caress Bokuto's face, his cold fingers brushing Bokuto's cold skin. He wonders what Bokuto will say this time; is he going to drop the topic, to pretend that he thinks Akaashi's asking about any other "back then" or he's going to stay silent, averting his eyes and only after a while asking Akaashi if it all was a mistake. There's also another way, and Akaashi hopes for it the most, hopes to see the glint in Bokuto's eyes and a little satisfactory smile curling at his lips. He hums silently when Bokuto leans into his touch and he sees it - a slight stir in Bokuto's expression that lights his face. And even though it's cold, even though everything has been cold for all those years, Akaashi still faintly remembers the feel of warmth inside himself - not the warmth that hot blood gives, not that one. When he's close to Bokuto he still remembers how the warm feeling in your chest makes you tremble, how your heart starts beating so fast it feels as if everything's going to break, as if your body is too small for it. 

He's incapable of that now, but Bokuto makes him smile and when he looks into gold of Bokuto's eyes he is sure that if he were human, he would definitely feel all of it. 

"You said you didn't want to die," Bokuto finally says in a whisper close to Akaashi's ear, and Akaashi closes his eyes to the pleasant sound of this voice, "You asked me to save you. And so I did. By turning you into a vampire," he chuckles, and it makes Akaashi let out a relieved hum. Words that once were making Bokuto frown or avert his eyes and mutter an apology now make him chuckle, and Akaashi smiles wider himself. A vampire, Akaashi repeats the word in his head but it doesn't sound as good as coming from Bokuto's lips. Akaashi likes hearing Bokuto say it, he likes how Bokuto manages to put so much into one word, and every time he calls himself and Akaashi vampires, Akaashi feels like Bokuto's telling him of the special bond they have, of the eternity they're going to spend at each other's side, and somehow it makes Akaashi glad. 

He came to like the way they are, they way he is _now._ He remembers thinking that Bokuto should have better left him to die, he remembers hating Bokuto for taking his real life away and leaving him with some kind of existence without what makes you alive, without warmth. But at some point it all has stopped. At some point he started feeling grateful to Bokuto for _saving_ his life, for not leaving him to die in the night where no one else would have helped, for making him alive again, in a different, but not any worse - maybe even better, when he thinks about it now - way. 

Akaashi doesn't really remember how and what exactly happened the night his human life has ended, and he's lost some memories from that life. His mind must have erased all the information that seemed to be useless, probably trying to protect him from going insane, and as much as at first Akaashi has begged Bokuto to tell him everything he knows, the man has refused. And as much as Akaashi was mad at him at first, he came to realise that Bokuto was actually helping him. 

He remembers flashes of Bokuto from his human life the most. There are vivid memories of his face, of little smiles when their eyes met, but nothing more than that, no talking, no touches, just the distance that separated them back then. 

He also remembers the feel of warmth leaving his body as he can't stand up, can't move. He remembers Bokuto running and kneeling next to him, for the first time that distance disappearing, Bokuto's wide golden eyes full of shock looking right into Akaashi's as he asks who's done that to him. 

Akaashi remembers that he didn't want to die, and then a touch of lips against his skin, a sharp pain and tranquillity that came together with it. 

He's heard of vampires, of course he has. He's always imagined them with black swallowtail suits and cravats, smart and fancy as they take their glass of blood. That's the image he's seen in films and books, the image he's heard from stories of people who said they had seen a vampire. He looks at Bokuto now, and Bokuto's just that always imagined picture of the vampire. And it makes Akaashi laugh. 

They might be dancing now, dressed in fancy suits, their usually dishevelled hair combed. Bokuto lets go of Akaashi's waist and gracefully steps back as Akaashi silently spins, finally ending the dance in Bokuto's embrace. 

"You are perfect," Bokuto says when they pull off, and he brings Akaashi's hand to his lips, planting a kiss there. 

"I believe you are not any worse yourself, my dear Bokuto," Akaashi whispers, getting an inviting smile in reply. Bokuto's eyes are saying it's enough of this little game they like to play when they have too much spare time on their hands, enough of suits constraining their movements, enough of being the vampires that would make people stare at them, not being able to avert their eyes. 

They've never been this kind of vampires, they never wear swallowtail suits on daily basis, they don't go to balls that look like from films, they don't drink blood from expensive glasses, rather changing everything to traditional clothing, to simple walks in the evening, to little earthenware cups that were originally made for tea. 

"Let's change already," Akaashi says, the craving look in his eyes reflecting in Bokuto's. Bokuto smiles, letting go of Akaashi's hand and stepping back. His fingers move to unbutton his waistcoat, and at the same time he's freeing his feet from the shoes, closing his eyes in content. Akaashi watches him for a moment, then turns around and does the same. 

Bokuto is faster to finish, and he comes to Akaashi, putting faint grey yukata over his bare shoulders. 

"The blood from this one has never washed off completely," he grunts, but still puts it on, leaning into the touch, and Bokuto laughs, bringing his arms around Akaashi to tie the obi. 

"I know, but I like it," he shrugs, a wide smile playing on his lips when Akaashi turns around to face him. "I like to see those," he touches the corner of Akaashi's mouth and despite himself Akaashi smiles, baring his fangs, "and know that they appear because of my blood." 

"You're preposterous," Akaashi whispers, but there's no bite in his voice. "I think you just enjoy teasing me because I didn't know how to do it back then," he licks his lips, his eyes focused on Bokuto's neck, "But now I know." 

Bokuto smiles and leans over, his lips almost touching Akaashi's, "Oh, I know, Keiji. That I know very well." 

Akaashi opens his mouth to shoot Bokuto a reply, but he's too slow. Bokuto grins and presses his mouth against Akaashi's in a slow kiss. But somehow, Akaashi doesn't mind. 

\- 

_Akaashi pushes Bokuto away when the other lets their lips touch for the first time. It takes them months to confess their feelings, to let their touches stay on each other's skin for a bit longer, to hold hands, their shoulders touching when they go out for a walk at night. Akaashi's memory tells him about stolen glances of a silver haired man he saw from time to time back in his human life, about wondering what he's like, what would it feel like to run his fingers through those silver strands. Bokuto has also told him stories of how he would wander around hoping to catch a glimpse of Akaashi, to get a smell of intoxicating scent of him, to see a faint smile directed his way. That little admiration was what made him come when the smell of Akaashi's blood - of too much of it - filled the night, it was the same admiration fuelled with the taste of that blood that made Bokuto let Akaashi live another life. Death has never been for Bokuto, he was born like this, and when he saw the light vanishing from Akaashi's eyes he knew that death is not for Akaashi either._

_There's just a second of contact both of them craved so much for, and it ends before it even starts. Bokuto gives Akaashi a smile, taking a step back._

_"Take your time," he says, his eyes caressing Akaashi's face. Akaashi reaches for Bokuto's hand and stops him from taking another step._

_"It's just a bit strange," Akaashi whispers, closing his eyes to get a hold of himself, "I want to try again," he pulls Bokuto's hand, opening his eyes and biting on his lip as he moves his hand to Bokuto's soft hair. Their lips touching didn't feel bad, not at all. It's just that it was cold, and Akaashi has never experienced this before. It's not how everything is supposed to be, his mind is telling him when he leans over, placing his lips against Bokuto's for a second kiss, soft and gentle chill caressing his lips. This time the kiss deepens and Akaashi presses his body closer to Bokuto, and he doesn't want to let go. There are no gasps for air and no heat. It's cold, the word comes to Akaashi's mind again, and still a bit strange, but somehow the silent hum in Bokuto's throat makes Akaashi smile during the kiss. It's not how Akaashi's used to kiss but it feels good, it feels right and he finds himself enjoying it more and more. It seems as if that's what his body has always wanted, as if after all that's how it's supposed to feel, and now, when finally he's experiencing that, Akaashi can't get enough of it._

_"I am fond of you, Koutarou," he whispers when they pull off a bit, and Bokuto lets out the sweetest sound Akaashi's ever heard. There's a silent hum in his throat, that escapes his lips in happy musical laugh, and somehow Bokuto sounds relieved, he sounds as if some burden has fallen off his shoulders and he can finally be happy._

_"I adore you," he says back, wounding his arms around Akaashi's waist and holding him close, "Keiji, I am in love with you."_

_Akaashi tightens his hold too, resting his head on Bokuto's shoulder, and he realises that for the first time he feels like that's really his place._

_-_ __

_When Bokuto offers Akaashi his blood, everything fits into the places. It's the first time Bokuto lets anyone drink his blood, and it's a bit messy, Akaashi doesn't know how it works, it's the first time he drinks like this on his own, and the crimson dyes Akaashi's grey yukata. It leaves a smile on Bokuto's face as his hand wanders to Akaashi's hair and he tilts his head to the side even more, a soft moan escaping his lips._

_His fangs appear at the thought of Akaashi's blood and when the dark haired man pulls away, his slightly drowsy eyes catch on it and he loosens his obi, exposing his skin._

_"Please," he whispers and Bokuto slowly places his mouth against Akaashi's neck._

_Now, when he tastes Akaashi's blood for the second time, when they're not strangers anymore, when everything's different, Bokuto closes his eyes in content as it is even more delicious._

\- 

"I'm going to take care of you," Bokuto whispers when they are lying next to each other, a mixed scent of their blood in the air. Akaashi turns his head to look at Bokuto, to lock their eyes so that he wouldn't miss a single word. Bokuto's always been the kind to show how much he cares, to put it into words and let Akaashi hear it again, and again, even after years of being together. And Akaashi doesn't mind that, in fact he enjoys it; he loves hearing Bokuto saying it and knowing that this bond they have is not only because of sharing blood or staying together for years. It's because that's how it was meant to be, and they shared the blood and they stayed together precisely because of that, not vice versa. 

Akaashi smiles and Bokuto mirrors his expression. 

"I'm going to hold you in my arms, Akaashi, I'm going to caress your hands, your cheeks, and your lips," he smiles a bit wider, his fangs showing, "I will always, always be by your side," Bokuto promises, his fingers reaching for Akaashi's and intertwining them, as he presses his body closer to Akaashi. 

"I will do the same, and you know it," Akaashi assures him, squeezing his hand. Bokuto looks him into the eyes with so much yearning and tenderness that Akaashi is afraid to blink; he doesn't want to miss a second of it, and he hopes that he himself is able to convey the same feelings with his eyes. Bokuto smiles at him, satisfied. 

"I am fond of you, Keiji, and I will be. Until death do us part." 

Akaashi laughs, his eyes narrowing, and Bokuto joins him. 

"But it won't," he says, his eyes still fixed on Bokuto. He rolls on the side and plants a chaste kiss on the corner of Bokuto's mouth, "It never will." 

Bokuto hums, and pulls Akaashi atop himself, a grin dancing on his lips. 

"Exactly." 

"You're unbelievable," Akaashi mutters, and Bokuto laughs again. Akaashi looks at him for a while, looks at his golden eyes, his pale skin and silver hair, and wonders what Bokuto would look like if he blushed. It would probably be lovely, he decides and his lips turn into a beam. 

He leans down and Bokuto lifts his head a bit to meet Akaashi halfway for a kiss. 

Their lips are cold and there's no heat between their bodies, but they feel more alive than ever. Sometimes when they go out, they hear people talking about vampires and how they're already dead, but especially in moments like this all those talks are nothing but nonsense. 

Because they're not dead, because death has never been for them, and they - _vampires_ \- are alive in their own way. And with Bokuto by his side Akaashi has long decided that this way is what he has always longed for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed (at least a bit!) reading it too.  
> Thanks for giving it a try!  
> After Bokuto and Akaashi finally appearing in anime, I want to write even more of them :>
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone, and have fun watching second season of Haikyuu!!


End file.
